Young Tom Riddle
by Legilemens master
Summary: Follow Tom Riddle through the corridors of Hogwarts and watch him become the man we all know he will become. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MERCHANDISE RIGHTS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Serpent in the Grass

He had just turned 7. Spending yet another year in the hell hole they called an orphanage. When he was younger he would hope and dream of his mother or father or some other unknown relation coming to take him away, those dreams died away fast. Watching other children come and go, he soon became carefree of the other children, not caring much of went on about the place. Often, when bored, he would use the other children for his amusement.  
Tom Riddle was a peculiar boy, at least according to the matron, Mrs. Cole. Tom could sense that she, and all of the others, went out of her way to avoid him as much as possible. Not that this bothered Tom much, he actually preferred to be alone. Usually shut up in his room reading.  
Would it really be another eleven years before he could leave this insufferable place he thought miserably as he stared blankly at a page he was no longer reading.  
"Time to go children!" Mrs. Cole's voice rang out through the halls.  
A thunderous sound of many running feet floated in from the hall as the other children ran to the front door to meet the matron before departing on their trip. Tom closed the book and placed it gently next to him as he swung his legs off the bed to follow the other children downstairs.  
"Hurry up now Tom, the other children are already ready to go." Mrs. Cole said as she continued counting the heads of the children.  
Continuing his slow decent down the stairs he was the last one out the door. He didn't enjoy the summer trips he and the other children were forced to go on. The other children were unbearable to be around with their constant chatter and singing. Tom much preferred to stare out the window of the van. Today, Mrs. Cole had informed them, they were to be going to a small village near the sea.  
As the got closer to the village they could smell the sea air and see a cliff some ways from the road, past a large open field. The town had an old fashioned feel to it. There was one main road, not even paved, with small shops on either side. Peering in through the windows you could see a grocery store, another one had odd little trinkets and things, an ice cream parlour, and pub. But where they were going was at the end of the road, a farm.  
Tom grew bored of the farm very fast. He didn't want to milk cows, feed chickens, or give pigs a wash. It seems the animals wanted nothing to do with Tom too. Whenever he approached an animal it would get distressed and try to get away. Chickens wouldn't go near him, he threw down the mix he was supposed to be feeding them and left the pen.  
He began to wander around the farm on his own when he saw a movement in the tall grass behind a barn. Approaching warily, just as Tom got close enough to touch the grass, a black and white slithered its way out and raised itself up so it was eye level with Tom, who was crouching down, hand still outstretched.  
Tom was frozen, he did not know whether this snake was poisonous or not. Slowly he began to back away.  
"You don't need to be scared." A small voice said.  
Tom looked curiously at the snake when it spoke again.  
"That's right, I'm talking to you. I was drawn here to your presence."  
"But how can I understand you?" Tom asked standing upright again.  
"That I do not know, but very few can understand our language"  
"What is your name?"  
"I do not have a name, as a serpent we do not give our kin names, our names are derived from the families in which we are born."  
"Where do you..." Toms sentence was cut short by Mrs. Cole's shriek.  
A farm worker had walked up to Tom and began to gently pull him back. The snake still raised up, faced the intruder and started hissing. Back up the road outside the ice cream parlour Mrs. Cole was making sure Tom didn't get bit by the snake.  
"It wasn't going to hurt me" he told her.  
"You can't know that Tom, now let's get you kids some ice cream before we start back home."  
Tom didn't want any ice cream. He was looking out towards the cliff. Two children appeared at either side, licking an ice cream cone. An idea occurred to him and an evil smirk appeared across his face.  
"Do you want to get a closer look at the sea?"  
"We'll be leaving soon." Amy said.  
"It will only be a minute" Tom urged  
"I don't know" replied Dennis.  
"I wish for you to come have a look." Tom said. It was more of a commanding tone than anything.  
Each nodded in turn, Tom whirled around and set off. Was it really that easy to get someone to do what he wanted, he thought as they walked. He thought at the very least he would have to persuade them a little more even taunt them to get them this far.  
Looking down on the sea they could see the waves hitting the rock and splashing upwards, the mist could be felt on their faces. At some point along the cliff there was a break in rock wall, where instead of the water splashing against the cliff it was pushed into a cave. Pointing it out he began his decent, climbing down the rock. With hesitation the other two followed.  
Glancing up every now and again he could see the other two were scared. A smirk appeared on his face, it was pleasure to see them scared about their wits. Finally they had reached the cave. It wasn't much just a small hole carved out of the cliff. Once back at the top of the cliff Tom faced the other two children in his commanding tone said "you will not tell anyone about this little adventure" Both nodded in fear.  
Back in the town Mrs. Cole was frantically looking for the three missing children. They snuck in at the back of the of the group as the matron came around the corner with the same farm worker that had pulled Tom away from the snake. Spotting Tom and the other two children in the group she ran forward.  
"Where have you been?"  
Noting the panic in her eyes Tom pointed to the shop across the road with all the trinkets "we were just having a look around"  
She looked at the other two for confirmation, they nodded but they were wide eyed and fearful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something Special

Almost five years had passed since Tom Riddle found out he could speak to snakes. He was nearly twelve now and found out he could do more than just speak to snakes, much more. It was mid August; school was due to start soon. Tom never liked sitting in class with all the worthless students. He was sitting on his bed reading as usual when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Cole walked in with an elderly man with auburn hair in a plum suit. An odd choice Tom thought.

"Tom, you have a visitor, this is Mr. Dumberton, sorry Dundebore, he's come to, well I'll let him explain." She hiccupped as she left the room closing the door behind her.

They stared at each other for a moment, Tom took in the old man's eccentric appearance, before finally Dumbledore stepped forward hand out stretched and said "How do you do, Tom?"

Tom hesitated a moment but then shook hands. Dumbledore drew up a wooden chair next to the bed and sat facing Tom and continued on "I am Professor Dumbledore.."

"Professor? Is that like doctor?" Tom interrupted. "What are you here for, did she get you to come have a look at me?"

"No, no I am a teacher." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at doesn't she? TELL THE TRUTH!" The last three words Tom gave as a command and glared wide eyed at Dumbledore, whom only smiled back waiting patiently. Tom dropped is glare wondering why his command didn't work on the old man.

"Who are you?" Tom asked again

" I have told you, my name is Professor Dumbledore, I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school. Your new school if you would like to come."

Tom leaped up from the bed and back away towards the wall.

 _"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course – well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"_

 _"I am not from the asylum, I am a teacher and if you will sit down calmly I will explain about Hogwarts; of course if you do not want to come no one will make you."_

 _"I'd like to see them try!" Tom sneered at the man._

 _" Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on. "is a school for people with special abilities.."_

 _"I'm not mad!"_

 _" I know you're not mad, Hogwarts is not a school for mad people, it is a school of magic."_

 _Tom froze looking in each of Dumbledore's eyes trying to detect a hint of a lie._

 _"Magic?"_

 _" Thats right."_

 _"Magic? That's what I can do" Tom asked excitedly._

 _"What is it that you can do?" Dumbledore asked curiously._

 _"All sorts," breathed Tom, flush of excitement was rising up Toms neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."_

 _His legs were trembling as he stepped forward and sat down on the bed again. He looked down at his hands on his legs._

 _"I knew I was different,"Tom said in barely more than a whisper. " knew I was special, always I knew."_

 _"Well you were quite right, you are a wizard."_

 _"Are you a wizard too?" Tom couldn't keep the excitement off his face_

 _"Yes, I am"_

 _"Prove it!" Tom commanded again_

 _"If as, I take it you are accepting your place at Hogwarts.." Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows at Tom._

 _"Of course I am" Tom scoffed at Dumbledore as if he would choose any other option._

 _"Then you shall address me professor or sir."_

 _Tom paused a moment gathering himself before saying "I'm sorry sir, I meant please professor, could you show me?"_

 _Dumbledore reached into his jacket as Tom watched eagerly. He drew out a thin wooden stick and gave it a casual flick. Tom's wardrobe was on fire! He leaped from the bed ready to shout at the old man in protest. All his possessions were in there. Tom was very protective of his things because he had so few, granted some of them he had taken from other kids after he had his fun with them. He had taken them as a sort of trophy. Just as the words reached the top of his tongue the flames disappeared. He stared from Dumbledore to the wardrobe greed crossing over his face._

 _"Where can I get one of them?" He asked point at the wooden stick in Dumbledore's hand._

 _"All in good time, I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."_

 _Tom looked at Dumbledore calculating. Is it possibly that he knew of the trophies Tom had taken from the other kids. Was he about to be punished for his actions? No one had ever been able to know that he was the one tormenting other kids. Even if they had know they couldn't do anything about it. But Dumbledore seemed to know better and he most certainly could punish Tom._

 _"Open the door."_

 _Tom hesitated and crossed the room, throwing the doors open and reached up on a shelf, he pulled out a small cardboard box that he kept his trophies hidden in._

 _"Take it out. Do you have anything in that box that you ought not to have?" Dumbledore asked calmly._

 _"Yes, I suppose so sir."_

 _"Open it."_

 _Tom dumped the contents out on his bed. He tried not to look at them. He didn't want to give away which objects he took from the other kids. But out of the corner of his eye he could see the yo-yo he took from Carter after he thought he would teach Tom a lesson about being anything but normal. Tom had taught him a lesson instead taking the yo-yo as a trophy for his triumph. The mouth organ he had just taken from Holly because she insisted on playing it every waking hour driving him mad._

 _"You will return them to their owners with your apologies, I shall know if you haven't done it. Be warned thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."_

 _"Yes sir." Tom said trying to keep contempt from his voice._

 _"At Hogwarts, we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have, inadvertently I'm sure, been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at Hogwarts. You are not the first nor will you be the last to allow your magic to run away with you. But be warned that Hogwarts can expel students and the ministry of magic, yes there is a ministry, will punish any law breakers more severely. All new wizards must accept that entering our world they abide by our laws."_

 _"Yes sir," Tom said again as he put his trophies back in the box and turned around to face Dumbledore "I haven't got any money."_

 _"That is easily remedied. There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance buying spell books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand but.."_

 _"Where do you buy spell books?" Tom asked, interrupting Dumbledore again as he had examined a fat gold coin from the pouch Dumbledore pulled from inside his jacket._

 _"Diagon Alley," Dumbledore replied not at all fussed about the way Tom took the bag of money without giving thanks. "I have your list of school things with me and.."_

 _"You're coming with me?" Tom asked abruptly._

 _"Certainly, if you wish.."_

 _"I don't need you," Tom cut off "Im used to doing things for myself, I go around London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley?" Catching Dumbledore's eye and thought he should sound a bit politer he added "sir."_

 _Dumbledore started explaining how to get to the Leaky Couldron from the orphanage just go right to Main and make a left then take a right at Fairbanks and it was half way down the street on the left._

 _"You will be able to see it although muggles, non magical people, around you will not." he finished. "Ask for Tom the barman, easy enough to remember as he shares your name."_

 _Tom tried to suppress a flinch, but was unsuccessful he hated having anything in common with other people. It did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore who asked "you dislike the name Tom?"_

 _"There are a lot of Toms." Tom said plainly not wanting Dumbledore to know how he hated having even a name in common with other people."Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too they've told me."_

 _"As to that I cannot be sure"_

 _"It can't have been my mother otherwise she wouldn't have died" he said in a whisper more to himself than to carry on a conversation._

 _An urge to impress, or perhaps to know for sure he wasn't different from other wizards, Dumbledore came over Tom. Just as he reached the door Tom said_

 _"I can talk to snakes. They come find me when we go to the country side. Is that common for a wizard?" He added the question for his own curiosity._

 _Dumbledore had hesitated before turning back around and speaking. "It is not unheard of."_

 _And with that he was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Diagon Alley  
Next day Tom awoke early and set out for this Diagon Alley that the old man had mentioned. In hindsight he thought he probably shouldn't have revealed as much about himself to Dumbledore as he did. No matter, he'd just have to be more careful in future. He still had a little over a month to go before he boarded the train to school, but he wanted to read and learn all he could before September first.  
Perhaps he could even learn a thing or two he could use outside of school. Standing across the street from the Leaking Couldron he watched a moment as muggles here and there would hurry past not giving the building a second glance. It was, in Tom's opinion, a little run down. Not so run down that people would stop to gawk at its state of shabbiness. He crossed the street and entered the building not really caring if any muggle did happen to see him.  
He walked up to the counter and asked for Tom the barman as instructed. He was successful at suppressing a wince this time as he said it. Explaining to the aged man that Dumbledore had sought him out the previous day and explained to him about Hogwarts. Yet he was not as old as Dumbledore had been, he looked he could be about forty or so.  
As Tom walked around the bar and motioned for him to follow they made for a door at the far end. Tom had wondered if this man was truly a wizard how he could not use magic to fix is slight hunched back. He wanted to ask, but thought it best to maintain his falsely polite demeanor. Walking through the door they met a brick wall. Curious Tom glanced over at the hunched man, who had draw a wand and tapped a few of the bricks.  
At once the wall began to move. Bricks collapsed and folded into the wall making a doorway. Beyond was a cobblestone street stores on either side with people walking about from shop to shop some of which were dragging children along. He was awestruck but his face remained blank. Giving a false smile and wave he thanked the barman and stepped through immediately dropping his facade.  
He took out his book list and examined it. Books, robes, potion supplies, a wand. Tom had no clue where to begin, he supposed he would just wander the streets and explore the shops. The first shop he came across where he needed something was a shop called Olivander's. Inside was a younger man in his mid twenties, who grabbed a tape measure and hurried from behind the counter when the bell chimed. Ushering Tom over to a stool off to the side her promptly began taking measurements.  
"New to Hogwarts this year I suppose. I am Olivander. Which is your wand arm my dear boy?" He said as he pointed his wand over his shoulder and a quill magically began scribbling down the measurements that had been taken.  
"I don't know sir, I am right handed" Tom replied keeping his polite demeanor.  
"Well no matter, we will get you fitted for the right wand, it is not always clear why but the wand chooses the wizard."  
He hurried behind the counter and started pulling down long thin boxes here and there and returned to the counter arms out stretched holding a mass of boxes. He set the down and straightened them out before picking up the first one and handing it over.  
"Give this one a try. Seven inches, elm, with a peacock feather core."  
Tom took it out of the box, he didn't feel anything different. He gave it a flick as he had seen Dumbledore do. Nothing happened. Olivander took it back and gave him a different one.  
"This one is unicorn hair, holly, seven and three quarter inches. Rather flexible compared to the last one."  
Tom again picked up the wand and gave it a flick. The desk burst into flames. If Olivander hadn't been worried about the desk which was now in flames, he may have noticed the evil gleam in Tom's eye. Olivander pointed his wand at the desk and water burst from the tip. He took his position behind the desk, which was still smoking, and snatch the wand out of Tom's hand before he could even begin to protest.  
"Perhaps not that one, let's give this one a try. Seven inches, phoenix tail feather, holly."  
When Tom took this wand golden sparks shot out of the tip. A warmth seemed to travel up his arm radiating from the wand. A wild joyous expression appeared on his face. He left the shop and proceeded down the street to get his robes and books. Even though he had his secondhand books he still stopped in Florish and Blotts which had a larger selection of books. He lingered in the bookshop a little longer than necessary marveling at all the books. Books had knowledge. Knowledge was power.  
It was midday before he made it over to the apothecary shop for his potions supplies. He stopped in a few of the sweet shops, being new to the magical world he had never seen anything but the muggle sweets. It wasn't impertinent to his education but he still wanted to learn as much as he could about the magical world before starting school. On his way back to the orphanage Tom stopped at a muggle book shop and picked up a diary. He normally wasn't one to write down his feelings, but he could use it to sort out his thoughts.  
Over the next month Tom had read all his textbooks for his first year of school. He had worked endlessly memorizing spells and incantations. The first of September had arrived at last. Like he had done when he set out for Diagon Alley, Tom had arisen early packed a trunk and set out for Kings Cross station. The bus he had boarded dropped him off at half an hour before the scheduled departure. Hauling his trunk near to the platforms he looked up and down the rows looking for platform nine and three quarters.  
Pushing his trunk on a trolley, Tom made his way up the aisle. Eight, nine, ten. He looked around no sign of his platform. He thought that, like the Leaky Cauldron, muggles wouldn't be able to see it but he would be able to. It didn't make any sense for the platform to be anywhere else as nine and three quarters was between nine and ten. Other people could be seen bustling about at the other end of the isle. Near Tom it was almost completely deserted.  
Tom noticed a Bobbie twirling his baton making his way slowly towards him. Getting ready to ask him about platform nine and three quarters he saw the strangest thing. Well, strange in the muggle world that is. As he turned to face the Bobbie, out of the corner of his eye he saw two adults dressed in robes and pointed black hats walk straight out of the pillar that marked platform nine and ten. Even with the Bobbie looking in the same direction he didn't seem to notice two oddly dressed adults walk straight out of a solid brick wall.  
Tom waited for him to pass and began to walk towards the same pillar. It felt like going through a long tunnel but each end was pinched together so it was only one step through. As he cleared the pillar he saw a scarlet engine with Hogwarts express gleaming on the side; long line of cars trailing behind it. He hauled his trunk up the steps and picked the first compartment he came to.  
There weren't many people on the platform or in the train for it being a quarter to eleven. The platform got busier and louder the closer it got to eleven. Looking out the window Tom saw a mother and father kiss their son good bye. He scoffed loudly. In his opinion shows of affection and even love was completely worthless. The train whistled and began to slowly lurch forward. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Sorting  
Tom was very much alone in his compartment. He preferred to be alone. He declined anything from the lunch trolley when it came by around midday. Four boys took up residence in the compartment as the sun began to set, Tom paid them no attention and just kept reading his book. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation, some politics and talk of what they did over the summer.  
"I don't know Knott, your dad and my dad are trying to convince the minister together. It would make more sense for them to work together than working separately."  
"I suppose that's true. What about you Avery what do you think?"  
"I agree with Lestrange. It's going to be easier for them to work together to convince the minister. If they keep giving out gold to the right causes they could effectively control the ministry."  
The train began to slow as they reached their destination. Hogsmede station, as Tom overheard a couple students talking about the village with enthusiasm. He grabbed his trunk from the shelf above the compartment and started dragging it towards the door of the train.  
"First years this way please." Called a voice.  
Tom made his way over to the man that had called out.  
"You can leave your trunks over here and follow me."  
Tom left his trunk where the man had indicated, though he did not want to he was rather fond of his possessions, and made to follow the man. Older students could be seen getting into carriages. Vaguely, Tom wondered if it was magic that pulled the carriages. After a moment the sound of water splashing onto rocks could be heard. The man leading them walked out onto a dock and turned to face the new coming students.  
"Alright everyone grab a boat, no more than four to a boat once everyone is situated we will be off."  
"Won't they sink with four of us?" A boy called from somewhere behind Tom.  
Although it was a valid point as the boats looked as if they could only hold one maybe two people, Tom smirked at the boys ignorance of magic. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder if magic had its limits if a boat could only carry four at once.  
"No, no these boats are magically reinforced to carry no more than four children."  
All the first years climbed in the boats and they started floating from the dock as one. The moon overhead reflected off the smooth surface of the lake. Within a few minutes a tall building could be made out in the distance with high towers and walls marking the boundaries. Lights burning through its many windows; It was a marvelous sight. Tom smiled inwardly, he was home at last.  
They all got out at the boat house on the opposite side of the lake. Making their way up the very long flight of stairs that zig zagged up to the castle many of the students began to tire and complain of the many stairs. But at last they reached the top and crossed the bridge to the castle doors. The man that had been leading them lead them inside and told them to wait for Professor Dumbledore.  
"Good evening and welcome," A familiar voice called after a few moments "in a few moments we will pass through the doors and you will come up to the front, when I call your name, to be sorted. There are four houses named after the founders of the school. They are called; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, while you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs may earn points for your house and any rule breaking will take points from your house. Now let's make a single file line and we can get started."  
One by one they filed into the great hall. Older students sat at four long tables that stretched from end to end. Tom noticed some students talked amongst themselves while others watched them march past.  
Professor Dumbledore stopped next to a stool with an old raggedy black hat. After a moment the hat opened at the brim and began to sing.  
"New students I welcome you  
In seven years you'll have the knowledge to do what you please  
But for now sit in class and learn with ease  
I am the sorting hat left by Godric Gryffindor  
Sorting you into houses is what he left me for  
Shall you be brave, daring and chivalrous in Gryffindor  
Or perhaps you're dedicated, patient, and loyal you'll fit right in in Hufflepuff  
Maybe your intelligence, knowledge and wit will place you among Ravenclaw  
Are you ambitious and cunning enough to be in Slytherin  
Now you have heard the qualities of the houses four  
Come fourth and let me place you in the house that best suits what you're destined for."  
The hat fell silent and Dumbledore stepped forward unrolling a long list of names. Clearing his throat he started to read the names.  
"Avery, Oswald"  
Avery stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on his head after a few moments it shouted out "Slytherin!"  
Avery took the hat off and made towards the cheering table of Slytherins. Tom remembered him as one of the boys from the compartment. He glanced up and down the table making note all of the students there seemed to be dressed finer than those in the other houses. Not only that but they all had smug expressions as if they thought they were better than everyone else.  
"Lestrange, Vladimir"  
The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it cried out "Slytherin!"  
"Knot, Cadmus"  
"Slytherin"  
There were a few more Slytherin, some Gryffindors, loads of Hufflepuffs, and a handful of Ravenclaws. Finally Dumbledore had reached "Riddle, Tom"  
Tom walked casually forward excited but not letting it show on his face. He kept it impassive. Placing himself on the stool Dumbledore went to set the hat on his head and immediately it cried out "Slytherin!"  
Tom walked towards the table of other Slytherins and noticed most of them were glaring at him as he passed. He was not scared of them by any means but he couldn't help wondering why he was getting so many glares. While reading his books he did learn that Slytherin was, for the most part, made up of purebloods. He finally stopped at a space in the bench and forced himself next to a taller, older student with long blonde hair and a badge pinned to his robes.  
Armando Dippet, the headmaster, gave a few words before food appeared before their eyes. Chatter immediately broke out among all four house tables. Tom did not care to make small talk with those around him but rather he listened to the conversations around him. In hushed voices near by he caught a few students talking about him. Apparently he had no place in this house with his second hand robes and common name. After he finished eating he waited patiently for the students to be dismissed.  
Soon after the headmaster stood up gave a few notices and dismissed the students for bed. Benches scraped against the stone as everyone stood up as a mass. The older students left ahead of the first years giving to the fact that they had already known where to go.  
"First years follow us." Voices called above the din.  
Following the older students they explained how to get to the common room and other features of the corridors they were walking through. Down, down, down they walked through the castle, everyone noticed it became colder with the only heat coming from the torches on the walls. Finally they reached a portrait of none other than Salazar Slytherin himself. The older boy and girl they had been following gave the password, nobility, and the portrait swung aside letting them in.  
There was a fire and chairs around it with a green and silver rug in front of the hearth. Stairs on either side of the room, tables, and bookshelves set up here and there. Looking out the windows it was unnaturally dark outside, with not even moonlight to shine on the pane.  
"Boys dormitories are on the left here and girls on the right. You will find your belongings at your bed. Doors are marked by the years. I suggest you get a good nights sleep for a full day of classes tomorrow." The boy said before he and the girl went to their respective dorms.  
Tom headed up the stairs leading to his dormitory, upon entering he spotted his belongings at once. He quickly did a check to make sure nothing had been taken. Laying out his night clothes on the bed, Tom then shoved the trunk under his bed. Quickly he changed, got in bed and pulled the hangings closed before any of the others even came in. It had been a long day he drifted off to sleep at once, not even having time to contemplate how glad he was to be rid of that hell hole of an orphanage.


	5. Authors Note

Chapter 5 is a work in progress. I dont get a lot of time to write, I usually type it out on my phone (since I have that everywhere) and email it to myself. Let me know what you guys think. Who knows maybe I'll be inspired to keep moving through the story. I plan to go through all 7 years of hogwarts and up to the point where he attempts to kill Harry.


End file.
